Bittersweet Tears
by Xdon't-mind-meX
Summary: Sequel to Leave the Pieces. It's funny how things tend to work out. Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy runs off with another girl. Boy comes back and is almost hit in the head by the other jealous one. But what happens after 3 months?


Here you go! The long awaited sequel of Leave the Pieces. Sorry it took so long! But I almost broke my leg and had to crawl around on the floor for 3 days. Then 5 days after that I almost broke my other leg! So I didn't really feel like writing during that time.

Inuyasha sat in the branches of the Goshinboku tree. He had been miserable for the past 3 months. He'd have never in all his days think that Kagome would throw him out of her house. At first he didn't believe it when she said she never wanted to see him again. The sad truth, however, became quite clear after she threw that vase at him. Strangely enough, he didn't go straight to Kikyo after it happened. In fact, he hadn't seen her in 2 ½ months. After the incident, Inuyasha stayed away from everyone thinking things out. Kikyo appeared after the first week or so. He remembered the encounter well.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha whipped his head back towards the woods. A young lady stepped out from the trees. She had long, beautiful black hair and was carrying a bow.

"Kikyo? Kikyo! Am I glad to see you!"

She smiled at him. "I'm happy to see you too Inuyasha!"

The two hit it off as though they had seen each other yesterday. They talked away the hours, strolling the forest together, and holding hands. Inuyasha really was glad to see her again. He had been so down the past couple of days.

"Why haven't you come to visit me?" Kikyo asked.

The question stopped Inuyasha in mid-step.

"I—uh, needed to think about things for a bit. I wasn't feeling too well, but I'm better now."

Apparently that was the right answer, for Kikyo had said, "I'm glad of it."

Kikyo leaned against Inuyasha.

"I've really missed you these past days."

She looked up at him, coming closer. Her eyes slowly closed. Inuyasha felt his eyelids droop as well. He felt her hands pressing against his chest. He was about to kiss her when something stopped him. There was something wrong in the pit of his stomach. Inuyasha was no stranger to the feeling of guilt but it confused him. Why now? This was Kikyo! He had kissed her before! But still…

"_Where were you this afternoon?"_

Kagome?

"_Do you love Kikyo more than me?"_

"_Don't come near me!"_

Kagome no!

"_Get out! I never want to see you again!"_

"Kagome." The name slipped from Inuyasha's lips.

"Wha—?" Kikyo looked up. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but I can't do this."

He pushed back her hands. "I have to go."

"Inuyasha no!" She grabbed his hand. "Don't you love me?"

"Yes! I mean…sort of. Well, I don't know. Look, I just have to get things straight okay? I've been very confused lately."

"It's that Kagome girl isn't it? My reincarnation! You only love her because she's me reborn! Did I not love you first?"

"I do love you!"

"Then kiss me!"

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha roughly, covering his mouth with hers. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him toward her. He didn't even respond the tiniest bit. As Kikyo slowly pulled back from him she opened her eyes to look into his deep golden ones.

"I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha no!"

He leaped into the air without another word leaving Kikyo behind screaming his name.

**End Flashback**

After he left her, Inuyasha had gone off on his own. He didn't care where he ended up, he just had to get away. Now he had lost both of the women he loved. One left him while he left the other. He didn't actually leave Kikyo but he was certain she'd never want him back after departing so quickly without an explanation. Was karma getting back at him for two-timing?

Whatever it was, Inuyasha had traveled blindly for days running nonstop. His feet ached and he was very hungry. Yet somehow he had arrived back at the village, back at the well where it all started. It had pulled him there.

Inuyasha moved into a more comfortable sitting position in the tree. Why did he freeze up when Kikyo tried to kiss him? He had kissed her before. Nothing new there.

He looked up overhead at the well. In all the days that had passed he didn't once go back down the well. Sometimes he wished desperately to see Kagome's smiling face again if just once. He even missed being told to "sit"! Every time he came near the well, however, he couldn't do it. It was is fault Kagome was hurting inside. The least he could do was respect her wishes and stay away.

Inuyasha stared at the well when suddenly he saw Kagome emerge out of it! He almost lost his footing and fell out of the tree. He hadn't seen her, not once, since that day. She was as beautiful as he remembered. As if he could forget her face. His eyes softened at the sight of her. He watched her make her way down to the village with that enormous yellow backpack of hers.

What was Kagome doing here anyway? She'd never came back as far as he knew. But what if she did come back regularly? Miroku and the others had never told him she visited them. He immediately felt angry with them.

_I can't believe everyone! They do this all the time! Why am I always the last to know about these things??_

Inuyasha stopped his train of thought. Maybe he was being to rash. Maybe Kagome really didn't visit regularly. Perhaps this was the first time she had come back to the village since the incident.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he doubted it. He really, really doubted it. And if it turned out his theory was true he'd pound'em flat. Especially Miroku. That lying, womanizing monk had it coming.

Inuyasha was extra careful in following Kagome. He didn't want her to know he was spying on her. Just imagining the "sit' she'd use on him made him shutter.

Kagome meanwhile, walked into the hut not noticing the flash of red in the distance.

"Kagome, you're back!"

Shippo jumped into her arms. She hugged him.

"Hey Shippo, Miroku, Sango."

"It's so good to see you again!." Sango greeted her. "I've missed you!"

Kagome smiled. "Same here! Where's Kaede and Kohaku?"

"They're out gathering wood." Explained Miroku.

_I knew it!_ Inuyasha thought watching the scene from outside. _She's been back before!_

"I made everyone box lunches! I hope you like them!"

Everyone brightened at the mention of food. Kagome handed out a box for each person.

"There's one for Kohaku and Kaede too when they come back."

"Aaaaah!" Miroku sighed with pleasure as he took a bite of the food. "We're so lucky to have someone as thoughtful as Kagome to make us lunches!"

"Here, here!" Agreed Shippo.

"So how are things with you Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Everything's fine. Classes are still hard and Hojo's sill trying to win me over, but that's life I guess."

"Hojo?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. I went on a couple of dates with Hojo, but I really don't feel attracted to him in any other way besides as a friend. So I'm breaking it off. Though I feel pretty bad for leading him on."

Everyone stared at her.

"What? Nothing happened, I swear! Just a few nights at the movies with him and a couple of dinner dates is all!"

Kagome was starting to regret she had said anything. She had only gone out with Hojo because she thought it'd make her forget about Inuyasha. It hadn't worked at all, and little did she know there was a now furious half-demon outside the hut. He was frustrated beyond words that Kagome was seeing someone else without him knowing.

_It's your fault two-timer!_ A little voice in his head told him.

_She's the one who threw the vase at me!_ He retaliated.

_Only because you were off with Kikyo_.

I_ don't need to listen to this!_ He argued with himself.

_Kagome loves you idiot! Do you honestly want her to be taken away? It's not too late you know!_

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he looked behind him. Kohaku was standing beside Kaede holding a pile of wood. He looked very surprised.

Rustling was heard inside the hut and Kagome emerged from behind the curtain. One look at the scene before her was enough. She looked at the dog-demon. It had been so long since she'd last seen him. At least it felt that way.

_Say something baka!_ The voice urged him, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Were you listening to the conversation?"

He nodded blankly, unable to lie.

"I see." Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack from inside. "Goodbye everyone. Sorry to leave on such short notice but something has come up."

"Kagome wait!"

She didn't stop at Inuyasha's plea. She didn't want to see him again. She didn't want have a repeat of last time. Most of all she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha watched her barrel off up the hill not stopping. He couldn't help but wonder if this was it. If this was how it was going to end. It all came down to him being left for some chump in Kagome's future.

_It's not too late_. The voice chimed.

A hand was laid on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked over to see it was Miroku's.

"What're you waiting for? Go after her!"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks."

He leapt up into the air after Kagome. She was close to the well. Inuyasha made sure to land just a few feet behind her. He didn't think it'd be too smart to be right beside her if she decided to start throwing stuff again.

"Kagome wait. I know you don't want to listen to me but just hear me out please."

She miraculously stopped and turned to face him. Kagome made sure her eyes didn't betray any of her emotions before turning.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself. It isn't easy when you're about to pour your soul out to someone.

"Kagome, I want you to know that I want you to be happy no matter whom you're with. If you choose this Hojo guy over me so be it. But Kagome, a couple of months ago you asked me a question. I'm ready to answer it now."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her breath cut short as he mentioned _the_ question. Did it mean what she thought it meant?

Inuyasha slowly advanced toward her never losing eye contact. His eyes were shining a brilliant gold that shone brighter than the morning sun. He strode forward until he was but a breath from her face. Then, took her hands lovingly in his, and whispered three little words that literally made her heart stop for 3 whole seconds. One second for each word.

"I love you." He squeezed her hands. "More than I can say. There was no trust between Kikyo and me. She may have been the first, but everyone makes mistakes. I know what I did to you is unforgivable, but damnit Kagome! I refuse to lose you again! You can't even imagine how hard it was not to see your face all those weeks! I don't even want to think about having to go through that again! I love you, and I know you may very well hate me but I have to ask you this. If you say no I promise never to bother you again. But if you say yes, well…Kagome, will you be my mate?"

Kagome who was quiet during the whole speech was trembling greatly.

"Kagome?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing was true. That Inuyasha had just asked her the question she had wanted to for years. That despite everything that had happened only months ago, he still wanted her.

"I suspect you now expect me to fall into you arms, cry hysterically, and kiss you till my lungs give out? And then what? Live happily ever after?"

"Yes." Inuyasha cupped her cheek. "Except you don't have to cry hysterically."

Kagome stood for a moment before breaking out into a sob. "Oh yes I do!"

She launched herself into Inuyasha hugging him tightly as they locked lips. The tears ran down her cheeks creating a bittersweet taste as Inuyasha's tongue swept over her skin.

Inuyasha pulled back from her suddenly.

"So does this mean you're not gonna date that other guy now?"

Kagome's expression changed several times from one of confusion, understanding, and finally to amusement. She started to laugh out loud.

"Inuyasha, didn't you listen to a word I said in the hut? I was going to break up him!"

She kissed his surprised face.

"You really are dense sometimes."

"Am not!"

"Baka!"

"Wench!"

"Sit!"

"Oomph!"

Inuyasha slammed down onto the ground at full force.

_I take it back. I don't miss her telling me to "sit"._

He sat up to see Kagome running down the hill.

"Hey, wait up wench! I ain't done with you yet!"

"Come and get me then!" Kagome called back almost seductively.

A grin slid across Inuyasha's face. That really was the _wrong_ thing to say.


End file.
